


Family time

by Crimyami



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimyami/pseuds/Crimyami
Summary: Small collection of Nina and Niles spending time together with minor F!Corrin appearance. Made for Mothy (punpiin_FE on twitter) for Christmas Niles exchange.





	1. Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, but I hope you enjoy the two fics involving Niles and Nina! I enjoyed writing these two together with much fluff.

Niles wasn’t fond of the cold. Even having the extra layers on he could still feel the wind. It was like he wasn’t wearing anything warm as it nipped at his face that wasn’t covered. He wouldn’t have thought to go out but there was someone who had begged him to go outside with her. He couldn’t tell her no; especially when she had given such a cute pout before he could even act like he going to tell her no. He felt the pressure off of his fingers as he watched Nina walk away. She made little sounds as she made her way through the snow on her own. He could see how she was debating if it was safe enough to walk in. So that it wouldn’t ruin her dress, or her coat that her aunt Camilla had made her. He couldn’t help but to admit that she did look adorable in the red coat with gold embroidery. It may have been a little too big. It had a small cape to mimic one he wore with his normal attire. Nina fell in love with and showed off to him claiming she was like him.

Nina was careful as she tested out the snow giggling to herself as it crunched underneath her boots. It was a little hard to move in the big red coat, but it was warm, and it had a cape like her papa so she had to wear it. She looked up with a small gasp as it started to snow again and laughed as a snowflake fell onto her nose. Sticking her tongue out she tried to catch a few with a giggle, it was fun even if it was cold to be out in the snow! She looked back to see Niles standing there watching her. She wanted to make sure she could keep him in her sights so he didn’t run off. She didn’t know how he did it, but sometimes he would be there then he was gone the next moment. Her mother said it was because he had to help uncle Leo but she didn’t want to share him with her uncle. It was suppose to be her and papa, and mama could join in after her meetings. Nina got distracted again by the snow as it fell on her nose. She made a face at the cold water on the tip of her nose before brushing it away with her hand. Her feet kept moving as she ended up falling, her eyes closed tight as she cried out. It took her a minute or so to realize she didn’t feel the cold snow or the hard ground underneath her. Instead there was a pair of strong hands around her. Being careful with her and put back on her feet and she looked up at the owner of them.

Niles had been watching as she tried to catch the snow in with her tongue. It reminded of him of how Corrin had reacted one winter. No doubt she had taught Nina the wonders of snow and the things she loved. He was curious when she kept looking at him as if she wanted to make sure he was there. He guessed it was those times when he had to leave for a minute to help Leo that she was making sure he wouldn’t run off. He had promised her he’d go outside with her and stay with her and he always kept his promises. It was when she wasn’t paying attention that caused him to move to her. He had seen the miss step and reached out grabbing her before she fell. Putting her back on her feat he smiled at her. “Careful now Nina. You still need to watch where you are going so you don’t hurt herself.” He said being gentle as he brushed her coat off. “Are you ready to head in yet?”

“Thank you papa.” Nina gave him a big toothy grin as he set her down and she felt him let go. “Alright papa I be careful!” She would reply cheerful as he helped her brush her coat off. His next question made her pout at him. She shook her head furious at the question. “No! Wanna play with papa!” Nina stomped her foot on the ground. About to make her point that they would not be going inside yet without her throwing a fit. At least that was how aunt Elise got her way wasn’t it? She’d pout and she had seen aunt Camilla and her mother give in to her requests at times. She watched Niles hearing him chuckle she figured she had one and grinned at him. “This way.” She grabbed his hand and started to pull him where she wanted to go.

Niles couldn’t help but to think how adorable Nina looked as she was pouting. The stomping of the foot made him raise an eyebrow to her. He was going to need her to stop hanging out with the young Nohrian Princess. It seemed his daughter was starting to pick up some of her bad habits. He wasn’t sure he could afford her to pick up anymore. He chuckled at her words of wanting to play with him. He would spend days with her playing as long as she wanted, Nina was his world and he enjoyed being with her. Seeing her grin at him and take his hand he started to pull her further away from the front of the house. He was curious about where they were going. Turning the corner he saw tree and the half made house she was dragging him too. They were still working on the complete layout. He knew she’d go up there to either hide or pout sometimes. Going as fair as laying down so no one would see her laying on the pieces of wood or behind part of the tree limb. “What are we going to play?” He asked with amusement in his voice as they got closer to the tree. 

She let go of his hand and started to walk away from him and bent down by the tree her back to him. She was gathering snow but not letting him see what she was doing. She figured it was easier to lure him out than to try and play with him by the house where he could run and hide. She stood up and tossed a snowball at him laughing at the shock look at his face and went to gather another. “Papa got caught! Nina hit papa!” She laughed as she went to throw another one at him. Only to get hit by a snowball Niles had thrown causing her to squeal at the feeling. She threw another one at him. “Not fair papa go down! Go down!” Nina squealed in delight as they continued their snowball fight. She didn’t want to lose, she wanted to tell her mama how great she did against her father.

Taken back by the sly gesture his daughter had down in hitting him with a snowball. She didn’t even like that he had returned her gift to her. Her outburst of him going down caused him to laugh some; he wouldn’t let his daughter win that easy. That would give her an idea that she could beat him any time. As much as he knew she would always win he didn’t want to let her know it was that easy. They continued to throw snowballs as she went to hide behind the tree. She trying to use it as shelter from the snow he was throwing. “Aww come on out Nina~ Papa wants to give you a hug.” He teased her with a smile. That tease got him a strong no and a snowball to the face in which he pretended to go down holding his face. Who knew that snow could actually hurt a little? Surprised by her aim she had gotten him on the cheek. He was thankful it wasn't his bad eye. If she had aimed a little higher it would be throbbing worse than what it already was.

“Papa…?” She watched him go down and hold his face, had she hurt him? She hadn’t meant too she was trying to win against him. Aware of her surroundings she crept over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Papa? Papa you okay?” Nina would shake him with care worry in her voice.

Oh he knew he was being bad, but having Nina come check up on him was so sweet of her. The gentle shake and worry in her voice should have made him feel guilty, a little but it was so sweet. His arms moved wrapping around her causing her to scream in surprise as he started to lay kisses on her face. “Such a strong little girl you are. You knocked papa down~” He would say as he continued his assault on her as she struggled against him. He let her go with a grin after she huffed and went to climb up to her tree house.

He knew Corrin said anytime she watched Nina climb it made her heart stop beating at least once or twice. An exaggeration but he knew what she had meant. Watching Nina focus on climbing was adorable. The way her tongue would stick out to the side as if it would help her concentration. He had made sure to put enough spaces between them but not too much so she could climb. Every once in a while she’d stop looking tired and he’d watch her weight ready to catch her before she’d start again. Telling Nina climbing the tree was alright had been a mistake. Her face of victory once she got up and looked down at him brought him so much pride. 

“Hurry papa!”

“Okay, okay. You know your papa isn’t young like you, he’s old.” He told her as he heard her giggle ignoring his complaining. His movements were swift as he moved after her and dusted off some of the snow so he could sit down. He noticed she had a box up here. He hadn’t remembered leaving anything up here, or Corrin telling him that Nina took anything or she let her. His curiosity was starting to win out when he saw her move to it and open the box. Pulling out two tea cups and a small teapot, those were her play sets given to her by her uncle. He never understood the fascination with pretend tea. It had been something that Nina seemed to keep herself occupied with. 

“Papa having tea with me! Mama says tea is always good outside!” Nina would say cheerful. She watched him get comfortable and lean against the tree while he waited for her. She would be careful as she put his cup and hers down and hold the tea pot pretending to pour them both some tea. Once done she’d put it down with a clink and grind up at him. “Papa like?” She would ask watching him like a hawk.

Niles would wonder if Corrin had meant outside in the cold tea was good. He knew she liked being outside at night with a warm cup to watch the stars with him. Or even a cup of hot cocoa, which sounded good about now. “I don’t think she meant in the cold sweat heart.” Though Nina seemed to ignore him, saying they would play in the snow. He was not going to get inside to the warmth anytime soon it seemed. Listening to her cheerful voice about playing with him warmed his heart. He noticed how he was watching her as he pretended to take a sip and would sit there and think about. It was so cute how she watched him waiting on his judgment on her pretend tea. “It’s very good Nina, not too sweet which is a good thing.” He would tell her as he watches her squeal in delight causing a genuine smile to form on his lips at her.

“Papa likes it!” Nina squealed in delight and clapped her hands as she took a pretend sip from hers and made a face at him. “Mama likes it when it’s hot or cold outside. Papa silly!” She would put her cup down in front of her thinking of what she would like to do next.

“Perhaps.. Though we should head inside now, we’ve been out for a very long time, and I’m sure it’s time for someone’s nap.” Niles would say as he put his cup down and watched her. He watched her cute little face go from thinking to sudden a very sour at him which caused him to blink in confusion.

“No! Papa wants to go away! You always go away when I nap!!” Nina yelled at him upset. She got up and ran to the edge of the tree house. Ignoring Niles call as she jumped catching the rope as she was sliding down a bit too fast. Even with her gloves on the rope hurt some, but she caught it and was holding on this time.

Niles eyes went wide as he saw her got to the edge from her outburst. “Nina!” Panic rose as he watched her jump. Dear gods if she hurt herself because he left that rope there he would never forgive himself. He moved quick jumping down to the ground. Moving his arms wrapping around her small frame before she hit the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest as she struggled against him. Her words breaking his heart as he held her even tighter to his chest. “Nina.. Nina!” He tried being gentle at first before his tone turned harsher causing her to go silent and stop fighting. He looked down at the defeated look she had on her face, he was making sure she was okay and kissed her head. “Don’t ever do that again. You scared papa.. I thought you were going to hurt yourself.” He would tell her as he kept her close to him. “Papa would be very sad if Nina got hurt because she jumped like that. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you sweetie. I don’t have to work today, today is all about you.” He would tell her his voice gentle. Feeling her body tremble in his arms he loosened his hold afraid he was hurting her.

“Mama always catches me… says I scare her to death.” She would say with a sniffle tears had been falling down her face. “Papa stay? Promise?” She would ask with a sniffle as she watched his face, seeing him nod she’d wrap her arms around him. “I miss Papa, you always leave when I’m asleep… I want you to stay.” She would say feeling Niles rock her.

Niles had thought Corrin had meant climbing. Now he understood why she looked so cross at him when he teased her about it. “That would scare mama to death.. You did a good job at that with papa.” He would tell her. Though he would love to see Corrin’s face when it happened it was different when the tables turned on him. He didn’t like the fact his heart felt like it was still pounding from the experience. He started to rock Nina, running a hand through her hair. “I promise I’m staying, when you wake up from your nap I’ll still be here.” His voice gentle. He felt her body relax against him as his movements were slow in getting up. Once standing he moved inside with her closing the door behind him. He would put her coat up and gloves off removing his as well. It wasn’t an easy task, and he was sure it looked quite comical since he heard a little giggle from the corner. He moved and saw Corrin looking innocent. “We.. Need to talk.” He would say for a moment as he held Nina close. He moved to go to the living area to sit down on the pillow bed Corrin had made by the fire.

Corrin looked confused. Niles never did like talking. Actions were more his thing so the idea of needing to talk had to be serious.”I’ll be right there.” She would say as she moved back to the kitchen grabbing the tray of hot cocoa with three cups for them. She moved back to see Niles laying down on the bed of pillows with a tuckered out Nina. She had noticed Nina’s nose was the color red and she was sniffling her sleep. but it was so adorable seeing the two of them laying down together. She moved putting the tray down and crawled over to them. Ending up on the other side of Nina as she looked at Niles bringing up a blanket to cover them. “What’s wrong? Nina seems like she’s sniffling did something happen?” Her voice was full of concern as she looked at him.

Niles sighed a moment looking up from Nina and locked eyes with Corrin. She hadn’t told him that Nina got upset when he left, but she hadn’t wanted to worry him over such things. “She got upset when I suggested we go inside. Insisting we stay outside many times. When she finally had enough she said I always go away.” He paused for a moment watching Corrin’s face as she seemed to know what he was talking about. “Why didn’t you tell me she was getting upset?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. She would get upset for a little bit, I told her you had to help Leo with things and that you would come back.” Corrin told him and sighed looking down at her. “I didn’t mean to hide it from you. Every time she saw you she got so happy and would cling to you I thought she would be alright.” Corrin couldn’t help but to feel guilty at not telling Niles. She kissed Nina’s forehead and looked over at Niles. “I’m sorry.”

Niles looked at her and his touch was gentle as he ran a hand through Corrin’s white silvery hair. He was always so drawn to how it looked like his but not completely. It was one of the things that he loved about her besides her personality. “It’s alright. Tell me next time. I’ll talk to Leo about what we can do with me leaving. I may have to find a different means, but I don’t want her to feel like I don’t love her. You two are my world.” He would tell her as he moved some of her hair behind her ear. Honest he didn’t know what he would do if he lost either one of them. Whether it be because of his own doing or someone else's. He knew he would kill anyone who would try to hurt his family and torture them. The thought of losing them because of something he did bothered him. He would do anything he could to prevent that even if it meant asking Leo for another line of work. “I don’t want you to think that I’m always leaving because I want too. I know we haven’t had a lot of time together, I’ll find another way to help Leo.”

Corrin looked at him leaning into his touch. She listened to him, her red eyes watching his face as he talked and seemed to be thinking about it. “Niles, you don’t have to do that. We both know you love us, I know you have been busy. Things like that get in the way I understood that when I got involved with you.” Corrin would tell him. She would shift Nina in her arms so she would be holding her and closer to Niles. She felt his arms move around her and Nina and looked up at him who was laying on his side. “I love you Niles, and I understand the work you do for my brother. It’s important and it keeps us safe. I know you wouldn’t do anything to put us in jeopardy or leave.” She would tell him as she felt Nina snuggle close to both of them. 

Niles looked down at her and Nina, the two things most important in his life and he was happy to have them. He knew that she was speaking the truth. He couldn’t help to feel as though he was still not doing enough for the both of them. He kissed her forehead and brought her close to him as he laid down to be comfortable. “Let me think on it and I’ll decide later.” He would tell her with a gentle tone. Feeling her and Nina close laying on his chest gave him comfort as they relaxed. He closed his eye and let sleep take over him as he kept the two close to him. He woke a little while later feeling movement on his chest. He shifted a little and sighed his eye opening a little trying to focus.

Nina woke up to feeling warmth around her and would move sitting up. Feeling arms slide down and there was movement beneath her. She looked around about to pout when she saw that she and her mother were using Niles as a pillow. Nina would see him opening his eye and she felt so happy that he was still there. She moved and hugged him as tight as she could. “Papa stayed! I’m so happy!”

Niles would blink startled at the sudden hug when he was waking up. His arm would go around her feeling Corrin stir a little in his other arm. “I told you I would stay my precious one. Papa is going to try and stay more often since you don’t like me leaving all the time.” He would tell her, running a hand through her hair. “I love you, I would do anything to make you happy that I could.” He would tell her kissing her head.

“I know papa. I know you love you me.” Nina would say as she lifted her head to him. “I just.. I just want more time papa. Not to wake up from a nap and you gone. Papa is important, but.. Nina wants papa and mama too.” She would tell him as she yawned and moved to snuggle back between the two of them. “This is nice. I like this, being by fire with papa and mama.” Nina would enjoy being with Niles.

Corrin would wake up with the talking but she wouldn’t move. There would be a smile on her face as she heard the two have a small talk glad that they would be able to talk things out. She would move closer to the two of them thinking this was a nice way to have her evening end.

“Alright, Nina.. As long as you know, I’ll do what I can to be around more often and not be gone from your naps. We could do readings from one of your fairy tale books by the fire at night; with hot cocoa? How does that sound?” Niles would ask her feeling Corrin move but wouldn’t say anything a smile on his lips.

“I would like that! Us together as a family, with papa reading! I miss reading together.” Nina would sound cheerful about it, enjoying the idea of reading with Niles again. There would be another yawn escaping her as she rubbed her eyes.

“Mmm how about we go to sleep? We can discuss it more in the morning. Some nights I may not be able to be here, but I will do my best to be here more often. Is that going to be okay?”

“Yes Papa.. As long as I get you more often.” Nina would tell him snuggling to be comfortable.

Niles would smile as he would relax keeping both of his girls close to him. Giving them both kisses on the head he would feel Corrin shift to kiss his cheek and Nina sigh happy at the kiss. This was the world that he had never dreamed he would have. One that he would now fight tooth and nail for and wouldn’t give up. Even if it meant it was time to change his carrier some so he could have more time with his family he would do so.


	2. Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Nina and Niles get for Corrin for Christmas?

“Papa.. Pappa!” Nina tugged on his shirt as he shook Odin’s hand. She wanted his attention. He had already talked with uncle Odin for a while so there shouldn't have been a problem interrupting. “Papa!!” She was holding onto his shirt for dear life as she tugged on it hard.

Niles was thankful that his shirt didn’t tear at Nina’s pulling. After shaking Odin’s hand he looked down at her curious. “Yes, Nina? What is that you want since your pulling so hard?” He asked and would try to keep himself from chuckling. Even though it was innocent enough the way he spoke still made it sound impure to most ears if they hadn’t known him. He was curious about what was so important that she needed his attention.

“Papa! We have to do something special for mama!” Nina told him and she saw the confusion on his face for a moment. “We have to do something special it’s Christmas time papa! Mama went out and got things for us but we haven’t done anything for her. We need to do something!” Nina sounded more frantic as she explained than excited that she had gifts from Corrin. 

Niles knew that Corrin had went out and bought Nina gifts. Wanting to spoil Nina and give her the Christmas that they never had. Niles thought it was sweet, she had assured him that he wouldn’t have to worry about shopping or the costs. That she would take care of everything. Everything except for Nina wanting to do something special for her. “We have to do something special for her..? Hmm what is it that you would like to do? You know she would enjoy anything you made her.” He would say as he picked up so she wouldn’t pull his shirt out anymore. Nina looked adorable when she started to think, that nervous thinking look biting her lip. It was like Corrin when she didn’t have a clue on what she wanted to do but wanted to do something. “We could make her breakfast in bed?” He would suggest watching her.

Nina frowned and shook her head. “No.. That won’t do. It has to be something special. We can’t do something like that...” She would try to think a bit as she felt Niles move. “We could buy her something? What does was mama like?”

Niles would think about it as he walked holding Nina close to him. “Well, she likes her family, and she loves you to death~” He teased her as he kissed her cheek causing her to make a face at him. “And she loves me. Always says she has everything she ever needs or wants.” He would tell her. Even though they had been together for a while, Corrin never showed interest in a lot of things. He would have gotten her the moon if he could. She was always fine with spending time with him; or spending time with Nina and him. Reading by the fire when it was cold outside, or being outside at night sky while he told her about the stars. Even asking Leo what to get her on birthday’s or anniversaries he would hear that she requested to have him for one day. He saw her siblings get her books, or clothing and while she seemed happy to have them. She always looked so content and at peace when he was able to spend the day with her. Doing nothing or doing whatever she needed done. Even if it was standing with her while she cooked, and he was thankful that her cooking had gotten better. He would have to remember one day to thank Selena for those lessons. Since Jacob didn’t do a very good job of getting her prepared for the world. “She’s a very simple woman.” He would tell her wondering if there was something he was missing.

Nina would make a face at the kiss and feeling the stubble on his chin tickle her caused her to giggle. She would listen to him as he told her some things but wasn’t sure if it would be enough. Because she knew from listening to her aunts and uncles they were all talking about what to get for her mother. While they all had different ideas on what to get Corrin they didn't fit her idea. She still didn't have anything to get her mother and neither did Niles. They needed to get her something special something that her mother would love. “It’s not… I want it special like mama. Uncle Leo is getting her books, and auntie Camilla and Elise are making her a dress. But.. We don’t have anything, how are we suppose to get something for her when they are doing that? What will she like that we can do?” She’d lean against his chest trying to figure out what they could get. “I want something special.”

Niles walked with her rubbing her back some. He listened to her list off things that Corrin’s siblings were getting her. It wasn’t going to be easy to top any of that when the two of them weren’t exactly sure what to get Corrin. Since she never said she wanted anything when they went shopping. Though she would comment it would be cute for Nina to have. So they would end up surprising Nina with something if they could afford it. Now, they were going to have to figure out something for her without her knowledge and to surprise her. “Well papa isn’t good at making clothing. She likes reading books with us by the fire, or spending time outside by the fire.” He would tell her trying to think about it. “She likes stars, we could make her something like that? Though anything you decide to make her she’ll love it because it comes from you.” He would try to reassure Nina. He enjoyed keeping her close. He hated when she seemed so unsatisfied with any answer he was able to give her about Corrin. It seemed they were the ones always spoiled by them that it was time to try and spoil Corrin back. “Let’s go look in the market before we go home okay?”

“Okay papa.” Nina would say as she got a bit more comfortable on him as he walked through the crowd. She would look at some stalls that he would go buy making some faces not too thrilled with what she was seeing. There had to be something that would be good for her mother. Though she wasn’t sure if there was anything that would fit her mother. She sighed feeling more upset that she couldn’t find anything that was perfect. How could finding one small gift be so hard? Kept hearing Niles asking her if she saw anything and she kept shaking her head back and forth. This was harder than she thought it was and they weren’t going to have much time left. Nina was getting more frustrated. How things were looking in regards to finding the perfect gift. Something they could do everyday would be okay? But Nina didn’t want to settle for that. She sighed as she looked around and leaned over towards one stall in Niles hands. “Papa.. There..” Nina pointed it out to him and bit her lip hoping they would be able to find something. There looked to be several pretty things. If they could get it done before Christmas it would make everything ten times better for her.

Niles had wondered if they were going to find something special for Corrin. That Nina would appreciate or if it was going to be a loss cause. He knew he was going to have to explain to her why they hadn’t gone home right away and had been out most of the afternoon. Since this was going to be a surprise he was going to have to come up with an idea. Feeling Nina lean over to a stall and hearing her voice pulled him from his thoughts as he moved over to the stall. They had a lot of dangle things that he wouldn’t think Corrin would wear. He wondered what she had seen that made her want to look over here for something. 

Nina was looking at the stones she had seen that shined on the table. She had been collecting some where ever she went, thinking one day she’d find precious stones. Her mother always said she had a good eye for pretty things and she was hoping that in this case it would be true. She would pick up a stone that would have lots of different colors and another one and showed them to Niles. “Papa, can we use these, and what I have to make mama something?” She would ask him curious. 

The lady at the stall was watching them. Niles felt how she was watching them. He looked at the stones knowing their value wasn’t all that much but seeing how Nina wanted to use them he would agree. “Yes, let papa talk to the lady about the price of them.” He would tell her. He saw her get excited and he would put her down in front of him so she would be close to him and wouldn’t run off. He talked to the lady about the price. Which took a bit longer than he expected. He wasn’t going to let the woman try to get more than what they were actually worth. Once he found a fair price he ended up paying the woman and picked Nina back up and headed home with her. “What exactly are we going to do with those rocks little one?”

Nina would grin at him thinking about it excited. “Think we can make matching bracelets? Something mama and I can have.. and make a pendant for you too? Everyone has the same thing, to show family!” Nina would say at being able to have something that would match her mother and father. “That way papa is always with Nina and mama, and Nina and mama are always with Papa!” She would seem rather proud that she came up with such a brilliant idea. 

Niles couldn’t help to think how cute when Nina started to think then the grin forming on her face how her. She was the cutest thing with her hair in pig tails and a big smile on her face. When he heard about matching bracelets. He wondered if it was possible and then a pendant for him with the piece they had? It would have to be something small that he could carry but her reasoning was so sweet to him. “Of course little one, your mother would like that a lot. We all have something to connect us together.” He would say gentle as he kissed her head. “Best hide those rocks though. You can draw how you want things to look and Papa can go take them to the blacksmith so he can make them.” He would tell her watching her face bright up at the idea of being able to make it how she wanted it. 

“Really papa?? I can design it!?” Nina would sound excited and squeal putting the rocks up as they got closer to home. She wiggled out of his arms and went running up to the house jumping to get the door handle and pushed the door opened. She looked around for a moment trying to pin point where her mother was. As she tried to focus on using her skills of smell and hearing she earned from both parents. She could smell dinner cooking. She decided to make a straight line to where her paper and pens were at trying to be quiet as possible.

Niles laughed a bit as he walked inside closing the door behind him. He moved into the kitchen smelling food. He leaned against the entry way watching Corrin dancing some to herself as she cooked. He watched her for a moment longer before leaving her be to cook. Whether she had noticed them or not he wasn’t sure. He was going to see if what Nina had planned for the bracelet and pendant she wanted. Or if she could figure out how she wanted it with his help. He figured he would be able to use the kings blacksmith to make something precious for them. Since he rarely used them unless he needed too. That was making sure Corrin’s blade was still sharp in case she ever needed it. His own arrows and knives he took care of on his own not exactly trusting anyone with them. Even if it was someone Leo had trusted it didn’t settle well with him. 

Nina was busy trying to figure out what exactly everything should look like. It was hard enough to find the perfect stone but now to figure out it should look. Yes, she's excited to make something for her mother. There were a lot of ideas she could do. Nina had to make sure each one would be a perfect representation of each of them and were still important. This one she had to think about and try to draw it so it made sense so that her papa could make it right. But her mother was such a hard person, even though her father had said she was a simple woman didn’t make it any easier. She wanted to have matching theme go on with her mother. She thought about it for a little bit thinking of times they were alone when papa wasn’t home. They would end up watching the sky. Her mother said that Niles would be watching the same one. So it was like they were always together watching the stars. The sky, the stars and moon that was what her mother loved doing with her and with her father! She started to work on a design sticking her tongue out as she tried to be careful while drawing what she wanted. She hadn’t heard Niles step on the piece of wood that creaked right before coming into her room. She was focus on her drawing since it was going to mean so much.

Niles would look at her not seeing her jump or try to hide what she was doing it was pretty cute. She was so focused on what she was doing rather than anything else he couldn’t help but to be proud of his little girl. “Nina? Mama’s cooking right now can I see what your doing?” He would ask as he moved in closer to her. “Nina~” Niles would chime again as he moved down beside her, he felt like he was being ignored by her. Being ignored didn't settle well with Niles. He moved close to her. “Meoooww~” 

Nina would move smacking him away from her ear she would make a whining sound. “Papa! Stop it! I’m drawing!” She would pout at him putting her crayons down and looking at him. “What does papa want?”

Niles would laugh at Nina trying to smack him. He moved away before she could get his face as she got another part of his body. “I asked if I could see what you were drawing yet. But you were ignoring papa~” He would say with a fake pout as he watched her huff at him. She was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. “You’re so cute when you get all huffy. My precious little one.” He moved to kiss her cheek only to get her hands in his face as he kissed them instead.

“Papa stop it!!” Nina would say as she put her hands up to his face to keep him from distracting her. “I’m trying to draw! Stop being all kissy!” Nina would complain as she tried to push him back so she could finish. “I’ll show you! Stop!” She whined as he pushed forward and she only showed him her cheek before he stopped. She didn’t understand the unnecessary need to kiss her while she was pouting at him. She would look at him then she would pull the paper out of what she was doing and show him. “I want to put..” She’d stop for a moment, lowering her voice some. “That and that, on the bracelet for her.” She would tell him showing him a half moon that looked like the letter c and a star. “Working on papa’s and mine.” She would tell him as she went back to work.

Niles looked at the paper. He would nod thinking the stone they bought could be made into something like that. “It looks very good Nina..” He had an idea of what she wanted at least which was better than trying to guess what it would be. He looked to see her drawing another letter C in which he figured was a moon rather than it not being one. It was difficult to tell what all she was making if it was for him or if this one was for herself. He enjoyed spending some time with her. Watching her focus on making things, whether if it was for them or for her aunts and uncles. She always seemed to have an air about her that was beautiful he told Corrin that was from her and not him. There was no way something so precious could come from him. No matter how she acted or look, he could see himself in her sometimes but she was so pure. Niles had trouble believing that something pure could come from someone as dirty as him. Even though Corrin and him had discussions about it. Corrin insisted he wasn’t filth. That he was worth every once of love that he received and the daughter that was theirs. It was still hard for him to believe at times with how soiled his hands were. There wasn’t a day he doubted Corrin’s loyalty or her love for him. He had gained the two most precious things in the world. The day he admitted to himself that he loved Corrin and then she gifted him their daughter.

 

Nina worked as Niles had complimented her. She made an ‘mmhmm’ sound as she continued to try and draw a pretty pendent for her father. She knew that he had a small charm from her mother on his bow only because she had asked about it. But this she wanted him to be able to use it with his cloak or to have it in his pocket if it would be too much. So they could have something that was important. The moon was going to be encased with some silver and would be on top of a thick pin like thing. That way it could keep fabric together. She knew she would have to explain it a bit to her father but that was what she had envisioned to him. “Papa.. This it’s a pendant. It’s meant to hold fabric, so you can slide in in the middle? Or like those big things mama uses that are kind sharp but not too long for you.” She would try to explain and watch him.

“O-ohh.. Yes.” He would say as he looked at it. “I can see that, it would work very well with the design you have there. I suppose this will have silver or some mental encased around the moon huh?” Niles asked as he pointed to the outline around the moon and saw her nod. “Alright I can explain it to the blacksmith so we can get those done. It will take some time, but I’m sure we’ll have it ready by Christmas for her.” He would say as he smiled at her. He watched her face look at him a bit worried but he would pat her head. “Don’t worry, papa will make sure he finishes them all for you.” He would try to bring her comfort that it wasn’t too much. Also that it was going to be completed in time.

“Okay Papa..” Nina answered him. She went to draw her piece of the bracelet thinking it would tie into her mother’s. Hopeful that the stone would be big enough for all she wanted to have done. “Papa, this isn’t too much is it? I want it to be special and this… will we have enough?” her voice would tremble a little as she finished letting him take the paper as she looked up at him. Blue eyes with specs of red in them stared up at him. Worry on her face as it took her so long to find the perfect stone. She didn’t want it ruined because she wanted too much. 

“It will be fine Nina, don’t worry my love.” Niles would reassure her as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Papa will make sure the man understands what you want and how much to make of it.” He would hate to hear her voice tremble as if she was asking too much. To him she could never ask for too much. Even if he had to find another stone like the one she found he would go do so in a heart beat. “Everything will be alright my precious one trust papa.” He would say as he gathered her in his arms and rocked her. She was so small in his arms the way she would curl up and snuggled against him. It warmed his heart. He smiled as he kept her close till they both beckoned for dinner. Hiding the paper she had drew on he made sure they both made it to dinner as not to worry Corrin.

The next morning he had taken the stone and Nina’s designs to the blacksmith. Niles explained what they wanted done. Along with the other materials he would need to make what Nina had wanted for everyone. The blacksmith had reassured him he would get it done in time for him and how his daughter wanted it. Niles thanked the man and left him to make the items he requested, the next few days was driving him insane. He never felt so concerned on having the pieces done in time. If his daughter didn’t have those pieces after he promised it be finished; she would hate him for the lie. Niles didn’t lie. He made effort to make sure he didn’t not tell the whole truth or bend it a little. He didn’t lie to those important even if he was protecting those he loved. It was the day before when he told to go to the blacksmith. He arrived expecting the worse. Since it had been late when he had returned from a mission, and he hadn’t heard anything before he had left. Once he arrived he kept himself calm and handed three boxes. He thanked the man paying him. He left heading home and hiding them from Corrin’s sight as he went to find Nina to show her and get her approval.

Nina gasped seeing how they all looked, it was perfect. She loved how each of them had a unique design but still tied in together and the stones looked. “Papa it’s perfect!” Nina seemed excited and gave him a hug. “I can’t wait to show mama!” She started to bounce around.

“Calm down my precious one.. If your mother sees you so excited she’ll start to wonder what is going on.” Niles would tell her as he watched her go wide eyed and stop bouncing. He laughed a bit and patted her head. Earning him a dirty look, getting accused of messing up her hair which only made him grin at her. “Well then let’s get you ready for bed and tomorrow we can surprise her.” He grinned and watched Nina run off to get changed and into bed as he went to tuck her in. Tomorrow was going to be a big dau for both of them and he couldn’t wait to see either of their faces.

Nina was the first one awake, crawling up into bed with Niles and Corrin and shaking them both. “Time to get up!!! It’s Christmas!! MAMA PAPPPAAAAAAA.” She shook them both earning a groan from Corrin who was trying to hide in Niles and a look from Niles. “Wake up!!”

“Your daughter wants you..” Came the mumble from Corrin. As sleep was still hovering over her even though Nina was ontop of them both trying to get them to move.

“Our daughter.. And I believe she said your name first.” Niles retorted with a chuckle as he got a glare from Corrin and felt Nina jumping on the bed. “Alright Nina darling.. We’re coming.” Niles would say hearing a ‘yay’ was she ran off to the living area. “We best move my dear, unless you want her to open all her presents without you.” Niles teased which got Corrin to move grumbling a little about how early it was. She looked so cute in his shirt with her hair all tussled around her. He moved getting up out of bed with a stretch. He moved getting a robe on per Corrin’s request as she got her own on and they walked out to watch Nina open all her gifts. He enjoyed watching Nina open all her gifts from her aunt. Though he enjoyed the present that had a label from him to Nina the most. Somehow Corrin was able to get the same exact bow that he had for Nina in a size for her with bows and a quiver. It was the most precious thing he had ever seen with how Nina’s eyes lit up and squealed in delight. “Nina.. Mama’s gift..” He would say handing her a box.

“Mama!! We got you something! Open it open it!!” Nina exclaimed as she ran over to her handing her the box. She was jumping around holding onto her bow, excitement over all her face.

“Okay..” Corrin would look at Nina and look at Niles confused. She never had asked them for anything or said she needed anything from them. “Alright baby I’m opening it.” She would lift the cover of the box. Careful in pulling back the velvet cloth and give a small gasp her hand covering her mouth. She moved the bracelet out of the box with care. The silver bracelet shinned in the morning light. There was a crescent moon with a star in the center. The moon and star outlined in silver so the two different shapes were visible. The moon and the star had a purple and blue hue to it that reminded her of looking at the sky. “It’s.. So beautiful. You two didn’t have to do this.. I didn’t..” She was trying not to cry as she moved hugging Nina close to her. She shifted and gave Niles a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you both so much.”

“Mama looky!!” Nina brought her the two other boxes. Opening hers with a silver bracelet like her mothers that had a star, and the pendant with a moon on it for her father. “We’re matching! Papa is the moon and I’m the star! Now we’ll always be together whenever papa is away.” Nina sounded proud. She watched her mother cry tears of joy it made her confuse but she was rewarded with a kiss to the head. She looked at Niles confused because she hadn’t seen her mother cry like this before. “Papa..we did good?”

Niles smiled at Corrin watching the emotions take over his wife. Nina did very well in getting the stone and designing it for her. “Our daughter drew it out how she wanted everything to look. It was very important to her.” He would tell her as he looked at Nina and nodded. “Yes, we did good. She’s crying happy tears Nina.” Niles would reassure her as he moved to hold Nina and Corrin kissing both of their heads. This was a good Christmas. He was home with his two beautiful girls. They both had a great Christmas presents. Though he thought his was the best out of them all which was having both of them close, and their love.


End file.
